


Art: Just Arthur

by Rospberry



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Pastel portrait of Bradley James as Arthur from BBC's Merlin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Debated about posting this but out of completeness, I have. Know I haven't got the face completely right but I was happy happy about how the armour turned out, so that's important, right? Right?


End file.
